CinDeralla
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: A crossover w/digimon, pokemon, medabots,and Kingdom hearts. Set in midevil times. 6 princesses long for a adventure out side of there extra ordinary days. So what happens when a evil threatens to dytroy the world? n nobody is doin nethin about it? For


Okay here's the preview of Cinderella  
  
------*--------*---- PreView-----*-----  
  
When I was just a little girl. My momma used to tuck me into bed. And read me a story.  
  
The castle was grand in the world of pokemon. It was surrounded by tons of playful pokemon, playing around, just having fun. Never to think darkness could ever come. Until know.  
  
"Princess Misty! Please pay attention!" whined the fiery red headed Social Studies teacher, Ms. Clay.  
  
"If you asked me I could care less" I thought. "Hey, I'm paying attention! Really I am!" I said in an honest voice. But, I really wasn't paying attention. Instead I was looking out the window of the big chamber. That was used all day for my private classes. I wonder what it's like out there. Right now "From the view I could see out of the rather small window" the outside was turning dark and gloomy. Not, because it was going to rain like most would think. But instead because of an evil envasion of something to come. But nobody knew about that, just yet.  
  
"Honestly, Misty, why can't you be more like your sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet?" asked Ms. Clay  
  
I couldn't help but make a face, a sour one at that. My sisters were so gullible. All they care about is fashion, boys, more fashion, and boys. They could totally careless if they never saw daylight and if their husband to be was a total brat who could careless about them, as long as she was beautiful.  
  
Honestly, I could never live my life like that! Everyone wants me to marry and be like my sisters, but I won't and never will. In fact in a week from now, there is going to be a ball that I am not too happy with. For instance I either choose a prince or I am betrothed to the one my mother decides on. Either way, I am most likely to hate the husband I am to marry, because I hardly believe there is a person who is not self centered that lives on this earth. I want to go out and see the world, unlike my sisters and the other three-fourths of the dynasty. I just knew there just has to be a greater part for me to play in this world! Unknown to me, I didn't know how right I was.  
  
"Ms. Clay, It's getting pretty dark out. Are we expecting a storm?" I asked my teacher.  
  
"Well I don't think we are supposed to. It's very strange, but than again, the weather people are never right." she said giving me a sullen smile and then sent me back to my schoolwork. But from what she said, I knew she was hiding something from me. There was more to this all of a sudden storm then she is leading me on to, I know it! But how am I going to get the truth out of her?  
  
"Know, shall we go on?" asked my teacher who looked really mad right about know.  
  
It always was about a princess in distress, and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory.  
  
The scene changed to a planet with an overly large Castle on top of it. This place was known as the Kingdom of Hearts Castle.  
  
"Christina!" yelled a girl who looked about 14. She had reddish, brown short hair. She wore a black choker, with a white cami top and a tight black underneath. She wore a pink skirt with slits on the sides showing the shorts that were underneath, and finally she had a pair of dressy pink shoes. The girl was running down the hall, whizzing by many servants who were carrying an assortment of things, such as clothes, towels, and many other things.  
  
When she finally reached her destination, which was outside in a garden she started to yell "Christina! Where are you?" as the girl walked out of the garden into the forest. There she saw in the distance was another teenage girl, who looked around the age 13. She had brown, short hair with a small yellow hair elastic holding most of it up. She had a sweatband around her forehead, keeping hairpieces out of her face. She wore a necklace with a heart shape on it, while she wore a loose pink shirt. That had a big heart in the center. She also had on a pair of black capri pants that looked rather tight but at the same time just right and *those cloves that have holes for your fingers. I don't remember what they're called. * In her hands was a long sword that was being swiftly thrown in different positions. Sweat beads were coming down the girls face as she stopped to swipe them off, but then just as soon as she had stopped she started right back up again.  
  
"Christina! I've been looking all over for you! Our parents want us." yelled the girl as she finally caught up with the person she was looking for.  
  
"What do they want Kairi? Do you know?" I asked as I put my sword down.  
  
"I don't know but they seemed really excited! They said for me to get you and come back a.s.a.p! They don't know you were practicing with that sword again do they?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mother and father are going to kill you! Remember what happened when they found out you were doing this before? First of all your not supposed to be outside! It's not safe out here!"  
  
"Kairi! Chill, don't you ever wonder what its like out there? In the real world? I don't and I want to explore it! But I can't go unarmed! I'll get killed. I don't want to be a helpless princess like the others are in the world! I want to be different! Don't you?"  
  
"Yea.. I really have never thought about it. But I always hear you and Misty talking about it, a place to actually explore, if you ever go out there.. To the real world, will you take me with you?"  
  
"Of course I will kairi! Why wouldn't I?" I said putting her in a loose head lock and grinned.  
  
"Jeez, you're sweaty! What is going to be your excuse? When mother sees you like this?"  
  
"Oh great you're right!" I said as I hid my sword in the usual place, in back of a huge rock rock, part of the deepest place in the forest.  
  
"So were did you actually get that sword?" Kairi asked as Christina and her started to walk back. While Christina franticly tried to wipe away the swat.  
  
"Well, I kinda stole it from the prince that was here last week."  
  
"YOU WHAT? Let me get this straight you stole form prince Gohan?" yelled Kairi  
  
"Will you quiet it down? Are you trying to let the whole world know?" I asked as I covered Kairi's mouth and looked around hoping that nobody was around.  
  
"How the heck did you take it?"  
  
"Well.He left it in the middle of the forest. So I saw my opportunity and took it."  
  
"Oh My Gosh you are going to be in so much trouble, if mother ever finds out!"  
  
"Well, mother isn't going to find out is she?" I asked glaring at my big sister.  
  
"Yes.." she said solemnly  
  
"Hey look at the sky. It starting to get really dark!" Christina said as she tried to change the subject.  
  
"You're right and it can't be night time already it only 2:00, and it can't be a storm because we never get bad weather here." said Kairi as they entered the palace and walked into the chamber were her parents were waiting patiently for them to arrive.  
  
"Well it took you long enough." said the queen. Trying to be funny. But she wasn't.  
  
"So why did you call for us?" asked Christina bravely  
  
"Well, you girls have received a invitation from the palace in Cerulean, they are hosting a ball with every kingdom in the nation. There will be many princes for you to to choose from. If you do not choose one by the end of the night, I will choose one for both of you. Is that clear?"  
  
"What? No way! I am not marring a stupid, stuffy old prince!" I yelled in objection.  
  
I lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted it to be. Then one day I realized. The fairy tale life wasn't for me.  
  
The scene changed again. This time it out looked a very mighty kingdom. The Medabots Kingdom..  
  
"Erika! What are you doing in those clothes? You shouldn't be warring those! What if the Queen sees you?" yelled a girl around the age of 12. She had brownish, red hair in two tall picktales. She wore a long pink dress. Next to her was her faithful medabot *Umm what's Karen's medabot name?* She had her hands at her waist with a big frown on her face as she scolded another girl who looked around the same age. She had messy brown hair with brown eyes. She wore a pair of pink shorts and a white t~shirt, with a pair of sneaker type shoes that were pink.  
  
"What is wrong with the cloths I have on?" I asked, very well knowing the cloths I am wearing were not regulated to ware as a princess.  
  
"What happened to you dress you were warring this morning?" asked Karen  
  
"Well.. It kinda was getting in my way when I was training my Medabot Brass." I said thinking of what had happened to the dress. Mother was not going to be happy. You see I was warring the pink dress when I went out to the training fields this morning. I was hoping to get a little training in on my medabot before anybody found out I was out there. So when I accidentally fell into a big puddle of mud..I think you can understand what happened.  
  
"You have other people to do that for you! You know you're not supposed to be out there, in that disgusting place. Honestly! Sometimes I wonder if you were born into the wrong family! Never has a princess ever acted like you have in centuries!" yelled Karen who was now disgusted (if she already wasn't) with Erika's behavior.  
  
"I know, I know, but I want to actually do something! I don't want everybody else to do everything for me when I am perfectly capable of doing it! I mean really. I don't get what the big deal is." I said  
  
"You're a princess! Anyway your mother would like to see you in her chambers she said she has an important message to give you. Know do you think you can go get changed into to some normal clothes before going there, and please try acting like a lady! You know you actually are one. If you haven't noticed."  
  
I sighed in defeat and walked into my chamber to change into a light blue dress before heading into my mothers chamber room.  
  
-----*Mother's Chamber-----  
  
I walked up to the big, brown double doors and knocked politely.  
  
"Yes?" asked what I think was my mother but she sounded a little different almost like she was crying before.  
  
"It's your daughter!" I yelled hoping she could hear me.  
  
"Ahh, yes come in deer I have bin expecting you.  
  
I sighed and walked into my mother's chamber. Everything was neatly put as usual. But something was missing. I bowed to my mother who did look like she was crying but I put that thought out of my brain.  
  
"You asked for me?" I asked in my most polite voice  
  
"Yes, you have received a invitation to the ball in Cerulean City. That is in one week. There will be people from every kingdom in the nation. So you will be at your utmost behavior, and you must find a prince to marry you or I shall choose someone for you at the end of the night"  
  
I opened my mouth to object but my mother silenced me.  
  
"One other thing, your father has gone on a business trip so you won't see him around for a while."  
  
I looked at her oddly. She seemed like she was holding back tears, but why would she cry if he was on a business trip? Or is there something else she is not telling me? I thought as my mother dismissed me out of the room. I decided to head down to the telephone room to call one of my friends in the other kingdom to see if something was up.  
  
I don't want to be like Cinderalla. Sitting in a dark cold dusty celler waiting for someone to come and set me free.  
  
The scene changed again to another kingdom. Where many different shaped creatures were running around happily with their friends.  
  
"Princess Mimi! Princess Sora!" yelled a rather large woman, as she looked through the many halls of the Digimon Kingdom.  
  
"Yes?" asked a very beautiful girl who was about the age of 15. She had long curly pink hair with small sparkly stars shining in it. She wore a white dress that flowed all the way to the ground. Next to her was her bestfriend/sister *yea I know they're not really sisters but in this story they r ^_^* Sora. She had short brown hair that flipped on the ends. She wore a blue dress that ended at her knee's, with a long blue bow in the back that flowed gracefully to the ground.  
  
"There is a call for you in the Telophone Room." said the women as she stopped to catch her breath for a moment.  
  
"Thankyou Missy I'll check it out right away!" Mimi said as Sora and her rushed of to the telephone room. _____*______  
  
"Hey Erika!" Sora said in a happy voice. She hadn't heard from her in such a long time.  
  
"Whats up?" asked Mimi as she finally caught up with her sister who was already in the Telephone Room and answering the call.  
  
"Weird things have been happening lately in the kingdom over here." said Erika in a extrmely worried voice. "Has anything weird or different been happening over there?"  
  
"No.. wait, there has been a lot of strange and weird creatures popping up in the forest lately, and they're not digimon. Normal attacks don't work on them from other digimon. They only appear in forest but besides that nothing, why do you ask?"  
  
"My father is missing, mother said he went off on a business trip, but I don't believe her because I could of swore I saw my mother crying. She wouldn't cry if he was just going on a business trip right?"  
  
"Hold on there's somebody on the other line." Mimi said as she split the photo screen in half to show Misty on the other line. Who looked very worried.  
  
"Hey! Misty are you okay?" asked Sora who looked worried. She never sees mIsty like this she is always so happy and fool of life.  
  
"Are weird things happening in your kingdom too?" asked Erika  
  
"Yes very weird things." said Misty  
  
"Like what?" asked Sora "Dark clouds are hovering over the whole kingdom. There purple, not gray. They have been around for a week now. They're starting to freak me out! My lady in waiting says it's just a storm, but I think other wise. The weather people around here are never wrong and they have not predicted rain. And the strange thing is it hasn't rained at all yet. The clouds are just there, and they don't look like they're leaving for a while. And the other thing that is starting to scare me, is that the people around here are starting to get very mean. It almost seams like the purple clouds started it. But that's silly right? I mean, maybe I'm just seeing things. This has never happened before. Have you guys experienced anything weird?"  
  
"Yes" said all three girls as they started to fill her in.  
  
"I wonder if something is coming?" said Erika  
  
"Well, if there is something it's definitely not going to be good. I was talking to Christina and Kairi the other day and they said strange things are happening to. They reckon we take matters in to our own hands. (because nobody else seems to notice.) So I think we should set out on an adventure! All of us! I mean we've always talked about doing this!" said Misty excitedly  
  
"Yes! We could leave the night of the ball, and then we won't have to marry any princes! Everyone will be there so it won't be hard to round up everyone. This will be so much fun! I have had enough of these castles anyways!" said Sora (they already know about the ball.)  
  
"I'm in." said Erica  
  
"Me too!" said Sora  
  
"Can't forget about me!" said Misty  
  
"O0o, all right I'll go too." said Mimi  
  
"Great I'll call Kairi and Christina! They'll totally want to come. Then I'll call you back tomorrow so we can prepare." said Erika  
  
"Okay" said the other tree.  
  
"Bye then!" said Erika as she hung up the phone on the other line.  
  
"We better go too. Talk to you tomorrow!" said Sora and Mimi as they logged of the telephone and walked out of the room.  
  
"A adventure!" said Sora excitedly  
  
"I guess, it might be fun. I mean besides the fact it will by grudgy and painfull. I guess I might have fun. ^_^said Mimi as she walked into her chamber. After saying goodnight to her sister.  
  
"See yea tomorrow Mimi!" said Sora as she walked into her chamber that was just across the hall from her sister. _____*____  
  
~In Sora's room~  
  
"Wow an adventure! I'm actually going somewhere different besides the castle walls!" I thought as I changed into my pj's. Then put my favorite song in the cd player and hopped into bed. As Mimi fell asleep with the rest of the castle, all that could be heard was the lyrics to Sora favorite song Cinderalla. * *and maybe some light snoring ^_^*  
  
When I was just a little girl  
  
My momma used to tuck me into bed And reed me a story It always was about A princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with all the glory  
  
I lie in bed And think about The person that I wanted it to be Then one day I realized The fairy tale life wasn't for me  
  
I don't want to be like cinderalla Sitting in a dark cold dusty celler Waiting for sombody To come and set me free  
  
I don't want to be like snowwhite Waitin For her snow white prince to come N save me All I want in life Is sombody to ride side by side Don't want to depend on no one else I rather rescue my self  
  
Somday I'm going to find somone Who wants my soul, heart, and mind And is not afraid to show he loves me Sombody who will understand I'm happy just the way I m am Don't need nobody to take care of me I will be there for him As long as he'll Be there for me  
  
I don't want to be like Cinderalla..  
  
----*---- oh my gosh I got this preivew done! I am so happy I think I acctualy like it I have a lot planed So as long as I get 5 reviews I will start the first chapter! So till then Read and review!  
  
  
  
p.s Gostridia *did I spell that right?* Pointed out a story called Medaval Medieval Medabot by lilly if neoen ahs read that can you tell me where I can find it? Cause I tried looking but I couldn't. Thankyou! 


End file.
